


Друзья

by likevettel



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AFC Ajax, Best Friends, First Kiss, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Video & Computer Games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likevettel/pseuds/likevettel
Summary: Всё это потому, что они друзья, какой бы смысл ни вкладывался в это слово.





	Друзья

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально на Тайного Санту-2015 на дайри.

В свои двадцать лет Златан Ибрагимович уже был знаменит. «Новый ван Бастен» - так репортёры и фанаты называли его уже после первых игр за «Аякс». Замечательное настоящее и будущее, которое обещало стать блестящим. Сказать, что это нравилось Златану, чьё детство осталось на задворках неблагополучного квартала в Мальмё, значило не сказать ничего. Но даже у него, человека, который ступил на путь успеха в большом футболе, случались такие моменты, когда хотелось кидаться на стены, молотить их кулаками до крови на костяшках пальцев и кричать от бессмысленной ярости. Бессмысленной потому, что никто этого всё равно не услышит. Быть на виду у всего мира означает то, что отдельные люди – возможно, даже самые близкие – не увидят и не поймут твоего состояния.  
В такие моменты Златан поступал именно так, как ему хотелось. Громил всё вокруг, а потом садился посреди комнаты и включал приставку, с головой погружаясь в виртуальный мир, чтобы успокоиться и забыться. Так могли пройти и час, и два, и даже целые сутки. Но в какой-то миг нечто словно выдёргивало Златана из спасительной реальности игр. Тогда он несколько минут просто оглядывал комнату покрасневшими от длительного взгляда в экран глазами, а потом его руки непроизвольно нащупывали рядом мобильник, и пальцы выбивали на кнопках нужный номер. Номер, который Златан мог автоматически набрать в кромешной темноте и с чёрной повязкой на глазах для верности.  
\- Приезжай.  
Одно-единственное слово, и этого слова было достаточно, чтобы на другом конце провода началась операция по выведению Златана из критического состояния.  
Максвелл сбрасывал вызов, совершенно не задумываясь о том, что можно задать какие-либо вопросы или пытаться спорить, и в ту же секунду срывался в направлении дома Златана. Даже если это происходило в три часа ночи, что-то внутри попросту не давало ему забить и остаться в постели, досматривая десятый сон. «Всё это потому, что мы друзья», - говорил себе Максвелл, и это было достойно. Это было правильно.  
Входная дверь была открыта заранее. Златан никогда не встречал его в прихожей, но Максвелл точно знал, куда надо идти. В первый раз он пошёл на звук и не ошибся: из-под закрытой двери комнаты вытекала полоска тусклого света, а звуки – вопли, ругательства, выстрелы – принадлежали персонажам на экране. На полу посреди бардака сидел Златан и вторил им собственными ругательствами на шведском, истязая джойстик. Впоследствии ничего так и не изменилось: та же комната, та же приставка, небольшие вариации касались лишь непосредственно игр.  
Если Златан матерился вместе с чернокожим главным героем GTA, Максвелл благодарил Бога, что он не вышел на улицу с автоматом и не пошёл превращать людей в кровавую кашу в духе Карла «Си-Джея» Джонсона. С его характером подобного вполне можно было бы ожидать.  
Если Златан гнал на расписанной рисунками тачке в NFS, не разбирая дороги, Максвелл радовался тому, что его друг в данный момент не пытается устроить тёплую встречу своей настоящей машины с фонарным столбом или телефонной будкой.  
Если Златан играл в FIFA, то всё было действительно паршиво. Потому что футбола Златану с лихвой хватало в реальной жизни, и кому, как не Максвеллу, знать об этом. На поле злость помогала Златану бить сильнее, точнее и виртуознее, помогала побеждать. В виртуальном же мире – нет. После очередного попадания в штангу Златан что есть силы швырял в стену джойстик, на который, впрочем, это никак не действовало. Вероятно, техника закалялась, привыкнув к выкрутасам своего хозяина. «То, что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее», что-то вроде того.  
Когда Златан наконец замечал присутствие Максвелла в комнате – Максвелл всегда заходил тихо и незаметно, но вовсе не делал этого специально - его губы складывались в ухмылку. Не улыбку радости от того, что скорая помощь в лице друга прибыла, а ухмылку поверженного императора: мол, посмотри, как низко я пал. За падением неизменно следовали взлёты, однако раз за разом мобильник Максвелла начинал разрываться среди ночи, и раз за разом выражение лица Златана оставалось прежним. В итоге Максвелл подходил к нему и садился рядом, и они либо болтали до самого утра – разговорить Златана в таком состоянии было трудно, но всё-таки возможно, - либо подбирали откинутый в сторону джойстик, Златан вытаскивал из коробки в углу комнаты ещё один, и они рубились друг против друга на протяжении нескольких часов.  
Так было обычно. Но однажды всё вдруг пошло наперекосяк.  
Привычный ночной звонок с одним-единственным словом, привычное мелькание фонарей на улицах города. Только вместо тусклой полоски света из-под дверей спальни – Златан собственной персоной на пороге. Входная дверь оглушительно захлопывается за спиной Максвелла, и уже через секунду он понимает, что его во тьме прихожей прижимают к стене. На лице – горячее дыхание Златана, в котором Максвелл различает аромат алкоголя. А ещё пару мгновений спустя их губы соприкасаются, и в голове Максвелла отчего-то не возникает даже намёка на мысль о том, что это неправильно. Проскакивает только странное полувопросительное: «Всё это потому, что мы друзья?..» - и тут же вылетает прочь, так как до боли похоже на бред.  
Само происходящее похоже на бред, но Максвелл получает от этого удовольствие. Как и сам Златан, чьи раскалённые руки через считанные минуты уже стаскивают с него футболку.  
А наутро не происходит ровным счётом ничего. Приложив огромные усилия для того, чтобы выбраться из кровати, не разбудив спящего под боком Златана, Максвелл одевается и покидает дом. У них всегда находились темы для разговора, даже когда казалось, что они уже обсудили всё, что только можно, но это был не тот случай, когда нужны были какие-то слова. Прерывистое дыхание, лихорадочные движения и безумное, сносящее крышу удовольствие ночью всё сказали сами за себя. И лишь сейчас, идя ранним утром по улицам Амстердама, Максвелл наконец задаётся вопросом, что же это было. А самое главное: как после такого можно оставаться друзьями? Тупая, противная боль вдруг поселяется в его сердце. В фильмах после подобного люди редко остаются друзьями, и только сейчас Максвелл понимает, насколько Златан действительно нужен ему.  
Но жизнь – это не фильм, а Златан Ибрагимович – чертовски странный парень. На тренировке несколькими часами позже он улыбается, то и дело дружески толкая и подначивая Максвелла, словно этой ночи и не было. Только блеск в глазах с тёмными кругами под ними от нехватки сна чуть ярче обычного. А Максвелл непривычно для себя рассеян, путается в собственных мыслях и теряет мяч, чем вызывает приступы смеха у Златана. Смеха настолько заразительного, что и сам Максвелл против воли улыбается. И на всякий случай решает молчать. В сущности, не всё ли равно, что это было? Вполне возможно, в будущем случится ещё немало того, о чём нужно будет молчать – ему одному или им обоим.  
Поэтому когда в следующий раз на экране мобильника высвечивается имя Златана, Максвелл, не раздумывая ни секунды, отправляется к нему вызубренной наизусть дорогой.  
Всё это потому, что они друзья, какой бы смысл ни вкладывался в это слово.


End file.
